Untitled
by SooChan
Summary: Sosok Min Yoongi tidak bisa orang arti-artikan, Jimin hanya cukup takut saja, punya pacar seperti itu. BTS FF / Yoongi / Jimin / YoonMin.


Jadi sebenarnya, tiada ada sesuatu yang benar-benar berlebihan di dunia selain manusia-manusia bermuka dua, atau tiga, atau empat.

Jimin merengut menatap Min Yoongi.

Si Muka Lima, mungkin. Janganlah ditanya mengapa julukan itu menjahit kencang pada dahi si pucat. Jangan tanya-tanyakan, kenapa Min Yoongi senang sekali bermuka lebih banyak dari seharusnya. Atau sebelum ia dilahirkan, alam baka sedang kelebihan wajah; _50% diskon untuk reinkarnasi yang ingin terlahir kembali, beli tiga kepribadian, diskon 60%, seratus tahun sekali, tunggu apa lagi!_

Oke, itu berlebihan, mana mungkin.

"Hyung, kalau seandainya aku lompat dari jendela dan mati, aku bakal jadi hantu dulu, atau langsung ke akhirat?"

"Berisik, Jim."

Tuh.

Kan.

Jimin barusan merasakan _lovey dovey_ yang benar-benar mengesankan. Min Yoongi tahu cara membuatnya tersipu. Atau lebih parah, tahu cara membuat Jimin jantungan sampai mati, panah cinta mana yang lebih parah daripada itu, tiada akan ketemu di mana-mana.

"Hyung, kalau aku minta putus sekarang dan pacaran dengan Taehyung, bagaimana?"

Ada tiga bagian perubahan Min Yoongi, dari serius, berubah menjadi, _terlalu serius._

Ia akan berbalik dari apa yang ia tatap dengan suatu tatapan yang jika seorang anak kecil melihatnya, maka menjeritlah mereka, melarikan diri pada peraduan ibunya, mengisak-isak. Jika seorang gengster melihat tatapan itu, mereka akan menjatuhkan senjata –mungkin menawarkan diri menjadi budak Min Yoongi.

Ia akan berjalan mendekati lawan bicara pelan-pelan. Sementara alisnya mengerut, meminta untuk dijelaskan itu.

Lalu, kata-kata yang kasar, akan mencuat keluar, "Hal busuk macam apa yang keluar dari otak bodohmu?"

Jimin melengos takut-takut, kemudian dengan gemetaran memegang tangan pacarnya untuk sekedar hati menenangkan –mana tahu kepalanya tidak sengaja terpenggal gara-gara omongnya itu, rasanya menyesal bercanda berat begitu dengan Min Yoongi.

"Hyung, kau manusia tertampan di dunia ini."

"Katanya kau mau pacaran dengan Taehyung, kenapa tidak sekarang saja, supaya kau bisa bawa dia kemari, lalu aku bisa mengasah pisauku di dapur."

Kenyataan baru hari ini, Min Yoongi punya pisau pribadi, Min Yoongi serius ingin membunuh Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi tidak punya selera humor sama sekali.

Jadi daripada tubuhnya tercacah menjadi tiada bersisaan di sisa hidupnya, Jimin memilih untuk mengaku salah dengan meminta maaf. Oh, tentu, ada cara untuk itu, _maaf_ , tidak benar-benar membuat Min Yoongi mengangguk dan menganggap lalu hal-hal.

"Hyung," Jimin menatap lamat-lamat, tepat ke dalam mata Min Yoongi, jauh-jauh ke dalam dasarnya, tiada berdesis selama beberapa saat, sampai kemudian terkuak suaranya yang terdengar seperti seekor anjing –yang terjepit pintu rumah dan dicekik sampai mati.

"Jangan marah, aku bercanda," Jimin mengulum senyum menyesal, bukan sekadar takut tubuhnya tak selamat dari kamar itu, itu takut yang berlebihan, dan kemudian jikalah ia memang tidak selamat malam itu, maka Jimin harus tahan-tahankan sakitnya sampai besok – _sakit,_ yang berbeda, memang sakit, tapi berbeda.

"Keluarkan cicitanmu, kalau begitu," Yoongi menggantungkan sebuah lengkungan U terbalik, benar-benar Min Yoongi, tentu saja, merengutlah keseluruhan pakuan hobinya itu.

"Maaf."

Pertama, lebarkan mata, sedikit turunkan perpotongan wajahmu, menelenglah sedikit, dan mengerutkan alislah dengan sempurna.

Kedua, keluarkan suara yang –benar-benar menjijikkan, bagi sebagian orang– mencicit, seperti anjing, atau kucing, atau apa pun.

Ketiga, tinggal mulutmu berkedut-kedut, seperti tahan-tahan takut, kemudian, berkata dengan suara mencicit menjijikkan itu lagi –sekali lagi, hanya untuk sebagian orang– dan yah, semoga Tuhan memberkati.

Yoongi tersenyum, kemudian mengecup pipi itu dengan cepat, tak ditunggukannya suatu detik apa-apa lagi, hanya suaranya yang dalam itu berkata seperti sudah hilang marahnya, menghilang entah ke mana-mana.

"Mau jalan-jalan?"

"Bagaimana dengan proposalmu, Hyung?"

"Bisa menunggu, kau lebih penting."

Jimin pikir Yoongi akan bilang _diam kau dasar berisik, mulutmu kerasukan setan?_

Tapi lelaki itu malah tersenyum, membelai pipinya, membuatnya merona, dan bilang kalau dia ingin jalan-jalan.

Jimin mengangguk takut-takut, bisa saja, setelah ini, Yoongi mendatangi rumah Taehyung, dan tiba-tiba membunuhnya. Bisa saja mungkin, mereka menjadikan diri sendiri sebagai buronan, terjebak dalam gengster dan mafia supaya dapat dilarikan sosok mereka dan loloslah diri dari polisi-polisi.

Ketika Jimin melamun, dan suara baku tembak imaji yang dramatis menyentak-nyentak dalam deruan mesin telinganya, Min Yoongi mencium kening itu, tersenyum sebelah.

"Memikirkan apa?"

Tuh, kan. Dia bersikap berbeda lagi.

Jimin jadi bingung, apakah ia harus tersipu malu atau takut akan perubahan tiba-tiba itu. Ataukah Min Yoongi benar memiliki gangguan jiwa, Jimin tiada mengerti-ngertikan itu pula, yang pasti, mengerikan juga berpacaran dengan orang seperti ini.

Tapi Park Jimin tidak akan bilang-bilang, ia tidak inginkan malam ini ia habis, dengan mendesah berjam-jam, dikendarai oleh seseorang di depannya, Min Yoongi bukan orang lembut dalam permainan-permainan ini. Orang itu terlewat serius, bahkan dalam hal _itu_.

"Kita mau ke mana?" Jimin tersenyum, ia tidak boleh takut dengan pacarnya sendiri, sekonyol itukah hubungan mereka.

"Entah, ke rumah Taehyung, aku mau bunuh dia."

Serius.

Jimin rasanya ingin tenggelam saja dalam kapal terbesar di dunia, ia tiada berkeinginan mendengar lelucon seperti itu dari mulut Yoongi, seperti serius, seperti memang benar mereka bakal ke rumah Taehyung.

Tidak.

Park Jimin tidak mau jadi buronan.

Kalau Yoongi mau jadi buronan, tidak apa-apa. Keren juga pun, menjalinkan sebuah kisah kasmaran, _seorang warga biasa dan seorang buronan, menjalin kasih diam-diam di lorong sempit perkotaan, menjaga cinta terlarang._

Cinta terlarang.

Keren juga.

"Ayo!" Min Yoongi sudah memasang jaketnya, dan melemparkan jaket Jimin, apartemen mereka berkerut meratakan cahaya bulan yang redup-redup di luar, dengan cahaya lampu mereka, yang akan mati dua jam lagi.

"Kalau mau bunuh Taehyung, enggak mau."

"Mau makan, Jimin, habis itu kita bisa main sebentar di mall, sekaliannya aku ingin mencari beberapa buku."

"Tidak bunuh Taehyung?"

"Kau ingin aku membunuhnya?"

Jimin terkesiap, seketika ditutupinya mulutnya, salah bicara salah tindakan. Jangan sampai ia benar-benar membunuh orang. Jadi Jimin menggeleng, dan tersenyum. "Ayo."

Dibalutinya tubuh terselebung kaus biru itu dengan jaketnya, melangkah mendekati Min Yoongi sehingga kekasihnya bisa merangkul dan mendorong tubuhnya mendekat, dekat dan tiada berjarak tubuh itu lagi. Mereka jalan bertempel-tempelan.

Mereka tahu aneh melihat dua pria berjalan seperti ini. Tapi biarlah, tetangga sudah tahu, dan beberapa anak mereka yang gadis-gadis itu, kadang menjerit kesetanan jika melihat momen itu.

Yoongi menekan tombol lift, menunggu dengan wajah meniadakan ekspresi, sampai akhirnya lidahnya berselera kembali mencuatkan suatu kata-kata, dan Jimin menoleh untuk menunggukan kata-kata itu.

"Jadi," Yoongi berpikir sebentar, seolah ragu kalau ia akan mendapat jawaban yang pantas. "Aku dan Kim Taehyung, tampan mana?"

Jimin tergelak, tawanya tersembur, dan ia menepuk pundak yang lebih tua, "Kim Taehyung, tentu saja."

Min Yoongi merasakan sendiri perubahan wajahnya yang berubah seiring detik terjerat pada kukungan waktu, dan ia tahu ia rasakan sekitar tubuhnya jadi lebih panas.

Tolong, ingatkan Min Yoongi, untuk tidak membelokkan mobilnya pada rumah Kim Taehyung yang malang.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

Gak tahu, titik.

Aku kena writer's block, keknya.

Nulis simple aja dulu, makasih.

Aku cinta kalian semua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

See u!

(maybe)


End file.
